into the flames
by adoreelricxox
Summary: when Ed's sexuallity gets him thrown out of the military, Roy has a brilliant idea how to get Edward back in. Edward's new apperance is acctracting alot of attention, but when it comes to the exam, will it be the kind of attention he was looking for?
1. Chapter 1 through 11

Into the flame

Warning: yaoi, don't like? Don't read. Some fluff….

I don't own Fma or any of the characters, But ohohohoho, If I did…O-o

Enjoy! Fav and comment!

"Hey full metal!" Roy smiled deviously "I Can't wait to see you tonight."

Ed blushed and shut the door behind him as he entered Roy's office.

Ed made sure it was locked before granting Roy a response.

He smiled. "Me either."

Roy pushed the stacks of papers and manila folders aside as Edward casually walked over to Mustang's desk. He popped himself down on the corner of the Oak desk, and crossed his legs.

"Are they done?" The blond asked

Roy gave a sexy grin, and nodded. "Yeah, they were delivered to my apartment this morning."

A slight sound of angst came from deep within Ed's throat. "Ugh, Really?"

Roy reached under his desk and pulled out a medium sized box. "You're a small, right?"

Edward sighed and snatched the article of clothing from Roy's hand "….yes"

Roy gave a sound of content from his chest. "I thought I'd be sweet and let you change in here," He grimaced, "I don't want anyone but your dear colonel to see you in it."

Ed's face went red. He growled at the man. "Dammit, If I was so lucky."

He Sighed, "What can you expect from a bastard?"

Roy shook off His comrade's comment and waved him to put the clothing on.

Ed went to the corner of the room, behind the sofa.

"Oh, Well that's no fun."

Edward shot Roy a Dirty look. "You perv. You better be glad you get to see me in THIS."

Roy shifted his weight in the leather chair as Edward undid his Belt.

Edward slid the belt out of the loops in his pants, and threw it in Mustang's direction.

He completely missed, And Roy didn't even flinch.

"ah-ah," Roy shook his head in disapproval. "Play nice Edward."

Before Edward unzipped his pants, He made sure his Colonel could see him good.

"Tonight," Ed said softly. "I want you to do this."

Edward quickly unzipped the pants. "And if you wouldn't mind," Edward said, Starting to add more of a groan to his voice. "Taking these off." Edward stepped out of the loose pants. Roy moved in his seat a bit. Edward fidgeted with the Elastic of the boxers.

" oh, but these…." Edward groaned. Roy looked down at Edward's last piece of clothing.

Ed walked back behind the tall couch, Were Roy couldn't see below Ed's lower chest.

Edward flicked his hair back and gave a loud groan, Pulling off the boxers. "hmm, " Ed said. He rolled his head over to the other side, and looked at Roy with a devious grin…

Ed slid his metal finger down his chest slowly, and licked his lips. "Well, maybe you'll get lucky." Full Metal said quickly.

The teen bent over and grabbed the article of clothing Roy had given him. He slid on the tight panties, and growled. "I don't like these…"

Roy couldn't see Edward at all, but wanted to. "Oh, I'll be the judge of that, but I thought they looked really cute online."

Edward silently put on the last article, and stood up.

He stomped over to Roy, and jumped onto the desk right in front of Roy. Edwards's legs were moderately spread out, and Ed held the short clothing down. Roy Grinned and scooted his chair in closer to the desk. Ed kept his Eyes locked, down in a straight stare.

Roy lifted Edward's chin. "Common chibi. You're lucky; you're the first one to wear the new uniform."

Edward crossed his arms, without holding his bottoms down, Roy could easily peek.

"hmpft." Ed said as he blew the stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

Roy hovered over Edward, Hands close to the foreign garment.

Roy put his hands on Edward's knees and started rubbing softly and slowly down his thigh. Ed finally made eye contact with the raven-haired man.

"Now," Roy smiled." About those panties." Roy lifted the miniskirt to see the tight hot pink panties underneath. Ed gasped. "HEY!" he shouted. Roy looked up at Edward.

"Keep it down unless you want some one to hear you." Roy whispered.

"You can look, but no touching!" Edward Growled.

He let the pleated fabric of the miniskirt fall. "I'm saving that for later." Roy said

"Get up; I want to see you model it." Roy said as he picked the little alchemist up off his desk. With a forced smile, Edward nodded.

"Like this?" The Teen asked. He was crouching on the floor with his legs spread far apart. -Nothing to hide here. Ed ran his hand up his leg slowly. He looked up to see Roy, with that stupid serious face of his. Edward wanted to twist it, and make it red, Screaming sounds of satisfaction. Blondie crawled over to Roy, like a cat. He had his butt high up in the air, once at Roy's feet, the boy looked up in desperation, "Meow?"

Roy's face remained the same, so Ed did what he had to. He grabbed the man's blue pants, and spread Mustang's knees apart. Edward quickly filled the empty space.

He put his hands on Roy's shoulders, "I wanna play…" Ed said, pouting.

Edward slithered across Roy's chest, Grinding and Bending. Edward could feel proof of Roy's excitement beneath him. Edward stopped and tilted his head, giving Roy a cute stare. "Does Roy wanna play with kitty?"

Roy nodded and started to blush; he slouched down in his seat, and held the blonde's hips. Edward circled around on Roy's lap, forcefully grinding against the bulge.

Roy Groaned. Edward leaned into Roy's ear, and whispered. "Oh, that's too bad," Edward licked the rim of Mustang's ear. "Playtime's over."

He stood up and patted Roy on the head.

Roy looked really confused. Edward got dressed, and as he reached for the doorknob he turned to Roy. "See you at six...BABE" he winked as he closed the door behind him.

Roy sat disappointed at his desk, 'What was the shrimp trying to do?' He thought.

The rest of that quiet Friday went by slowly. Roy sat at his desk, And sorted through the information they had collected from Edward's little expedition to lab 5. "None of this makes sense." He sighed.

Maes Hughes popped his head into Roy's office. "permission to come in, Future furher?"

Roy looked up with a slight smile. "Permission granted."

Maes came in and sat lazily on the couch, putting his arm on the top, and crossing his legs. "So what are you and the full metal boy going to do tonight?" He asked

Roy looked out the window to the busy streets of central, arms behind him, hands meeting at the small of his back. "…I don't know. We'll see were the night takes us."

Everybody who had eyes could see that Ed and Roy were an object, How could you not?

They would usually leave HQ together, holding hands, or crawling into Roy's

Vehicle, rolling up the window as Ed scooted closer to his commanding officer.

Everyone saw Ed walk out of Roy's office with smile, always blushing.

Before that though, Roy was depressed, hopping from one girl's bed to another,

never happy. Edward was also a mess, dating girls for a distraction, when he had always preferred guys. They both knew they were dating the wrong person, substitutes for what they really wanted, Each other. "You be nice Roy," Hughes grinned.

"You don't want to mess this one up."

Roy turned to Hughes. "I promise… I don't want to mess this up."

Chapter 2 Into The Flames

Roy screeched to a halt infront of Edward's apartment.

Edward looked out the window to see roy, shaking his hair out as he took off the helmet. His face lit up. 'I thought he'd never show up' Ed ran downstairs and looked at Al.

"Hey, Al! I'm going out, I might not be back until morning!"

Al pouted. "Niiii-Sannnn!"

"Bye Al." Ed hugged Alphonse and ran out the door.

Roy sat on his motorcycle calmly, with his helmet under his arm.

"Hey Full metal." He said calmly.

"Wow, what is this?" Ed said in awe.

"It's new, you like it?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never ridden one."

Roy gave Ed a sexy smile, "Hop on."

Roy grabbed Edwards Leg, and pulled it over his own. With a quick smile he turned to the blond, "Hold on"

Roy revved the engine, and sped off.

Edward held on to Roy's hips tightly as He zoomed around the corners.

"Were are we going?" Ed asked

"You'll see." The colonel responded quietly.

Ed rested His head on Roy's shoulder as the wind Made his hair Dance behind him.

Roy turned his head and made a little kissing noise. Ed made the noise back.

The bike slowed down. Ed looked up. "We're here." Roy said

They were in the middle of a grassy field; the sun was still high in the sky.

Behind the field were rolling hills, Covered with flowers and long grass.

"How did you come across a place like this?" Ed asked

Roy shrugged; He had found it while he was out on one of his drunk walks a few weeks ago.

Ed and Roy walked close to each other until they came upon a large tree.

Edward pulled Mustang's sleeve, "Oh! Here!"

Little man sat down under the shady tree, and patted the ground next to him.

Roy smiled sweetly and pulled Edward into his lap.

"I'm so glad we get to spend some time alone," Edward smiled "Away from the military,

And other alchemist crap."

Roy nodded. "It's been a long week, the Fuher has been shoving work at me non-stop, I just want to be with you and relax."

Edward grabbed at Roy's collar. "Is this what you wear under your uniform?" He asked

"yea…Why don't You wear the uniform? I bet you'd look good in it."

Ed shook his head "The whole uniform thing only works for you, and anyways, these are a lot more comfy." He said, pulling at his jacket-vest

Roy pushed his lips together in a thin line, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that miniskirt a bit more often."

Ed jumped in Roy's lap, and came down on Mustang's leg, Hard.

Roy got the hint.

Edward looked up at the sky, "that cloud looks like a wrench…" he pointed

Roy giggled quietly, "And that one looks a bit like….. I dunno…shrimp?"

Ed turned around quickly, and punched Roy in the arm with a metal fist.

"ah, Ouch…." Roy said quietly as he grabbed his upper arm.

Ed growled and turned away, scooting away from Mustang.

A few moments passed.

"Hey, Ed. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"hmpft."

"Common, Please don't let this ruin our date."

Edward didn't respond this time, He just crossed his arms.

"chibi-san, I…." Roy scooted over to the young alchemist, and reached for his hand,

Ed looked up. Roy reached behind Edward, wrapping his arms around the teen.

He pulled Full metal closer, filling the space between them.

Ed's face got warm.

"…colo…colonel." He said softly

Roy blushed, "I'm sorry."

The man moved his lips closer to the blonde's, Edward had one arm around the colonel, and one was playing in the silky black hair.

"Roy, I…."

"Edward?"

"I,"

That moment, water shot at them, A clicking sound followed

"AH!" Ed squirmed out of Roy's arms.

'Really? The sprinklers?' Roy thought, 'is this really necessary?'

Chapter 3: Into The Flames

Ed giggled as he took off his black jacket-vest.

"Common Roy come and Get me!" He laughed as he ran through the lush green grass.

The water glistened on his tan skin, Rolling down the tight flesh, and making his auto mail arm gleam. Suddenly, Edward's hair tie broke, allowing his golden hair to cascade over his shoulders, and fly behind him as he ran. It was the most handsome Edward had ever been, Roy felt as if he were looking at something from out of a romantic novel.

Mustang laughed as he stood up and started chasing the teen.

He felt so peaceful, al his worries slipped from his mind as the soft grass pass under his bare feet. Just when Roy had got Ed, He lost his footing.

"Uff!" Mustang said falling onto something hard.

"ow….jeeze, Watch it." Ed complained.

That 'something' or 'someone' hard was The Elric.

Ed's hair was sprawled out along the grass, looking like corn silk,

Roy just noticed how breathe- taking the boy's eyes were, and being this close, He could see the golden flakes of his iris'.

"What?" Roy said "You don't like me on top of you?" He said with a sexy smile

Roy's body was warm, and wet. His thin white shirt was now transparent, clinging to his hard and sculpted body. Edward's shirt was soaked, revealing the teen's abs underneath.

Edward smiled. "nah, I don't really like it,"

Roy frowned.

Edward pulled Roy in closer "Unless I get to be on top sometimes."

Roy grinned Grabbed Edward's behind. Ed gasped.

"Because," Ed said "I've never ridden a Mustang." Ed's smile got bigger, and more devious.

Roy pushed his hips into Edward. "Maybe, You'll get lucky." He said, repeating Edward's line from earlier.

Edward gave out a moan, and arched his back. Roy blushed, "Can we continue what we were doing before we got soaked…?"

Edward got red, "please?" He replied

Roy grabbed ed around the hips, and pulled him up against the tree,

"Edward, I lov"

Edward's soft lips met Roy's, Full metal knew what Mustang meant.

Slowly, Roy kissed back. Edward played with the soft black hair.

Roy entered Ed's mouth, exploring, and getting tangled up in his lover's tongue.

A small metal ball slipped down across Roy's tongue. Roy slowly backed out of the kiss.

Ed looked at Roy, puzzled. "wha…What's Wrong?" he asked

"You got your tongue pierced?"

Edward bit his lip and blushed, "….Yea… I thought you'd like it."

Roy frowned. "I wish you would have told me."

Ed looked down. "I wanted it to be a surprise. For our first kiss…I'm sorry"

Roy grabbed Ed's hand, "Don't be, it actually felt _really _good."

Ed gave Roy a sexy smile. "ohohoho, Really?"

Roy gulped and then blushed at the realization of what trouble he had just gotten himself into. Ed slipped his hands under Roy's jacket, and held his Colonel's hips.

"Let's see what _you _feel like."

He pulled Mustang in, and kissed him gently. A sound of pleasure came from Roy's Chest. Edward bit Roy's bottom lip gently. The teen pulled back, and kissed Roy's top lip.

"I love you Roy, I love my Colonel,"

Roy Kissed Edward's forehead. The water still ran over them, Cold and bitter.

"I'm freezing." Ed said, shivering.

Roy wrapped his jacket around the both of them as they walked to the bike.

Before revving the engine, Roy turned to Ed, "If I drive fast, We'll dry off faster. Just hold on."

Edward nodded. "But were to?"

"My place."

Chapter 4: Into the Flames

Before we go in, You can't see!"

"wha?"

Roy cupped his hands over Edward's Eyes

"Can you see?" Roy asked

Edward crossed his arms. "Not a damned thing…."

Roy led Edward inside and up the stairs.

He pulled his hands away. "Okay, now open!"

Silk. Everywhere. Silk.

"Wow, this is….." Edward gasped "You're too much, man."

Roy gave Ed a nervous smile. Full metal walked over to the bed, and plopped down on to the red silk comforter. He laughed "This bed is comfy, Ha, Were are _you_ sleeping?"

Roy pounced onto Edward, with a sexy grin. He lifted Ed's shirt and traced over the teen's chest. He drew a little circle around Edward's collar bone. "Here."

"I'm still wet," Roy said. "Let me change." He unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it into the corner, were a pile of dirty clothes laid, waiting to be washed. "You should get something dry on before you catch a cold." He grinned, while pulling full metal's shirt off. Both of them were shirtless. "There's a grey shirt in my closet that should fit you, sorry, but I'm afraid my _pants _won't."

Edward came back downstairs in a loose grey t-shirt, and boxers. The shirt hung from his right arm, revealing the top of his auto mail. "I'm still _really_ cold." He pouted.

He sat on the opposite end of the couch. Roy crawled over to him, and kissed him. "Stop complaining." He said calmly. Ed smiled "You're a really good kisser…"

"And you're just a pain," Roy said "but you're mine, so it doesn't matter."

Ed bit Roy's lip. "I know I'm a pain."

While they were watching Tv, Roy left the room for a while.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Edward sat alone on the couch, playing with his unbraided hair.

Edward heard a clanging noise upstairs, and giggle quietly, figuring it was Roy.

"Full metal." He said

Ed turned around to the stairs, and his jaw dropped.

Roy was strolling down the stairs in the same miniskirt that Edward had on earlier.

"I don't know. Do _you_ like it?" Roy asked, his eyes meeting Edward's.

Edward was getting excited, "I'm not sure, maybe you'll get lucky."

Roy sat on the couch with his legs spread apart. He put his arms behind his head.

"oh, I hope."

Edward looked at Roy, "God Roy, Really? No underwear?"

Roy got red 'I FORGOT!' he thought.

Roy closed his leg quickly and hid his face.

Ed frowned. "That's too bad," Ed said. "I wanted to…."

Colonel crawled over to the alchemist, and pulled off his shirt.

Ed, pulling at the top of the miniskirt, "that look only works for me…"

Roy grinned. "Then I guess I should take it off."

Ed shook his head and pulled the skirt off. Roy must have been excited too.

The sun creaked through the blinds of Roy's bed room. Flame played with Edward's golden hair. It was so soft, and shiny. Ed gave out a quite moan.

"Morning, chibi." Roy chuckled

"please don't call me that…" Ed said, rubbing his sleepy Eyes.

Roy smiled. " Okay, Boy-toy."

Ed ignored the nickname, hoping it wouldn't become permeate.

Chapter 5: Into The Flames

Ps: in this chapter, the characters start to have the same attitude they do in the series.

When Monday morning came along, Ed couldn't wait to get to headquarters.

He hopped out of bed a second before the alarm rang. He came down the stairs with a smile.

"Oi! Ni-san!" Al smiled from the kitchen. He had his little apron on and everything

"Morning Al. whatcha making? It's smells great." Ed said rubbing his hands together

Alphonse Grinned "I made you cinnamon pancakes."

Edward sat at the table and shoveled the syrup-drenched pancakes into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, Al! That's the stuff!" he mumbled, with his mouth full.

A faint pink crept over Al's cheeks. "Brother! That sound's wrong!"

Ed laughed as he stood up and washed his plate off.

Al gave him a hug as Ed put on his black jacket.

"Have a good day at work, Ed!" he giggled.

Edward waved with a smile to his younger brother as he walked out the door.

"Colonel? Dammit, where's that bastard?" Ed muttered as he stomped down the hall.

"Edward, Sir?" Hawkeye asked "Are you looking for colonel Mustang?"

Edward gulped and pulled at his collar. "psh, looking for that jerk? Tcht, No."

"Well, in case you were, He's in a meeting right now. He'll be out soon. It's in room 302."

A small smile crept over Edward's face as he turned and sprinted to central's west wing.

Riza smiled as she sighed and face palmed herself. "If only he knew what he was getting himself into with Colonel Mustang…."

Ed left his hair out of the braid today; Roy liked it better with only a pigtail.

Ed shuffled around in his pocket as he stood outside room 302 waiting for Roy.

He ran his finger over the gift he got Roy. Sure it was nothing much, but Ed knew he worked hard on it and that it turned out nicely. 'Damn, what's taking so long?' he thought. Edward's mind drifted off, And it no mater how many times it did, it would always go to Roy. Sparks flew when ever he was around Roy. He remembered the first time he saw Roy, With a single glance he knew Roy was the kind of the guy who could get anyone in bed with a single move, and Edward instantly judged him, labeling him as a player. In the begging, Ed had a burning hatred towards Roy, 'how'd it turn into a burning passion?' Ed asked himself. He shrugged 'Must have lost track along the way.'

The door knob turned, and Edward looked up.

"Full metal?" Roy asked, he tried to keep up the professional appearance.

"How long have you been waiting out here?"

Ed stood up, and brushed his pants off. "oh, not long, Really."

Roy shot Ed a quick smile.

"Why are you acting so professional?" Ed asked

Roy tilted his head towards the door, and King Bradley walked out

Edward made an 'o' face and winked to Roy. He knew how bad Mustang wanted the promotion.

Roy scooted closer to Ed. "I'll make it up to you later," He said quietly. "Just go to the library across the hall from the cafeteria. I'll meet you there when Fuher leaves."

Ed nodded. "Yes Sir. I'll Get right on it." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Sarcastic or not, Roy Really liked it when Ed called him 'sir'.

Roy saluted King Bradley as he walked through the main doors of Central HQ.

"That is all, gentlemen. I would advise you to follow those rules." He said as he steeped into his black car.

Walking back inside Roy frowned. 'MAJOR SUCKAGE' he thought to himself with a sigh.

(library)

"Alright, Babe. Now why was it you were waiting outside the doors for me?" Roy asked, hugging Ed around the hips.

Ed pulled the little gift out of his pocket.

"heh, it's just this…" He held the little lighter in front of Roy.

Roy blushed "uhm, this is really cute, chibi."

Ed turned it over in Roy's palm, it said 'E.E x R.M' with a heart on fire transmuted above it. "Thanks, But, What's the occasion?" He asked

Ed shrugged, and patted colonel on the back. "I don't know." And walked away.

Roy rubbed the back of his head, 'what's he up to?' he thought, as he put the little lighter in his pocket.

Chapter 6: Into the flames.

Roy scrubbed his hands under the cold water.

The soapy bubbles popped as they went down the drain.

He grabbed the paper towel hastily, and rubbed the water away.

The door for the nearest stall flew open with a kick.

Roy turned to see Edward walk out of the stall with a mean little smirk.

"Were you seriously Eave's dropping?" Roy asked 'what kind of person eavesdrops in a bathroom?' he thought.

"You said you would make it up to me later, It's later….Pay up."

Roy made a '?' face and scrunched his eyebrows.

Ed sighed. "I haven't kissed you in two days…."

He grabbed the back of Roy's collar, and pulled the man in.

"mwah." Ed said after the kiss.

"You haven't kissed me for two days and all you want is a peck?" Colonel asked, really confused.

Ed struggled "You tell me." Edward pushed mustang into the counter, and gave him a little taste. Roy kissed back without any hesitance.

At that moment, John, The new medical alchemist walked in. He was about, 20? He had butter-scotch hair that lay over his face. John had no clue about the whole RoyxEd thing, and this was a very inconvenient and awkward way to find out.

He stood right in front of the door and watched as Ed jumped away from Mustang and both of their faces went completely Red.

Ed hid his face with his hair. Roy gave John a smirk " It's not what you think sir, Please carry on along your day as nothing happened."

John nodded but on the inside, he was freaking out. "But, fuher told us at the meeting today." He said

Roy grabbed his gloves off the counter. "It was Nothing." He said, walking calmly out the door.

Ed stomped out after Roy, and avoided all Eye contact with john.

He clenched his hands into fist.

This is the last thing he needed after a great Moring. John had just turned it to shit.

Into the flames chapter 7

Riza came into Roy's office after getting permission.

"Colonel, sir?"

Roy looked up from his papers. Today, he was really regretting fucking around with Edward last week he had work he needed to get done, and he didn't have time for conversation. With a heavy sighed he looked at Riza.; "Yes, Hawkeye? If you wouldn't mind making it quick, I need to return to my work." He said

Riza nodded. "Sir, The fuher is here, he want to see you and Edward."

Roy kept his cool composure. He knew what this was about, and he freaked on the inside.

He stood up.

"Full Metal is waiting out here for you." Riza pointed.

Mustang walked silently out the door, riza also left.

"Sir," She sighed. "Try not to get into too much trouble." She said to Roy.

Roy forced a smile and nodded her goodbye.

Ed shot Roy a dirty look. "We're fucked. It's your entire fault too." Ed said accusingly.

Roy shook off the pain of being punched in the arm by the blonde.

"Exactly how is this MY fault?"

"If you hadn't gone around chasing my ass, and making me Bi, then maybe I would have been at the library, getting work done. You're a fucking jackass."

Roy sighed. "Now that wouldn't be any fun."

Edward picked up his speed as he stomped to the fuher's office.

"You're fucking unbelievable."

Ed gathered him self together and took a deep breathe before He stepped into King Bradley's office. 'This is humiliating' he thought.

King Bradley gave them a crooked smile, and spoke in his raspy voice. He had a undertone of a southern accent. "Please come in," he folded his hands and narrowed his eyes. "Sit."

They sat down. Roy felt very uncomfortable. At any moment his carrier could come to a screeching halt, and he could find his ass on the curb.

Edward shut the door behind him. A woman stood behind Bradley. Her hair was a autumn brown, and it was draped over her left shoulder. She wore a purple suit and had a green button-down underneath. She had a gentle and caring face, but something felt off about it. As gentle and sweet it may be, it looked Empty, like her emotions were forced or fake.

Fuher turned to his secretary. "a moment of privacy, Please?" he asked calmly.

She nodded. "Thank you, it is appreciated." He finished

When the woman had left the room, King Bradley turned to the males.

"What I see here is two brilliant men, Two powerful alchemist."

Ed gave a small smirk, and Roy pushed his lips in a fine line. 'Why is Ed so dumb?' he asked himself. Mustang knew were Bradley was going with this, it was barely a complement.

Fuher continued, "What I also see are two disgusting homosexuals."

Ed's smirk quickly vanished. Roy frowned. "I am not…" No, he stopped. "It was not my fault sir. I was just drying my hands." Roy said, trying not to yell. He would never get a higher ranking if he disrespected the fuher.

Ed could see Roy tensing up. This was bad. Ed watched as everything Roy had worked so hard for being pulled out from under him. With Al's body back, Edward had no reall reason to stay in the military Except for Roy. He would See roy other times. He made a desperate decision.

"King Bradley, Sir. It's not. Colonel is completely straight," Ed said calmly. 'psh, straight? my ass.' Ed thought to himself.

"I am Bi-sexual. I came on to Colonel Roy Mustang In the bathroom, and forced myself onto him."

Fuher nodded. "That's what I thought," He sighed. "Edward, Your state alchemist license, please?" He held his hand out.

Edward gritted his teeth. He really hopped this was worth it. He reached into to his pocket and pulled the plastic card out of his wallet, he set it in Bradley's palm.

Fuher took it and lowered his head. "It's a shame, loosing such a valued alchemist.

Roy Looked at Ed in disbelief. "You are both dismissed, Edward, please pack your things and Leave. I don't want filthy gays making a mess of my military."

Edward stormed back to mustang's office and grabbed his books, and his jacket. Roy ran in not late after. "Why would you do something like that, Ed?"

Ed looked up, still a bit flustered. " I don't need the military anymore, I got Al back, That's all I wanted in the first place. You've been working at this longer than I have, you can't just throw that away. You stay, and you get this figured out. The humacoli shouldn't bother you anymore; they're after me….."Edward sighed. "I'll see you around Mustang." And walked out the door.

Chapter 8 into the flames

Ed lay in his bed, face down into the pillow. "What the hell did I just get my self into?" Ed said down into the fluff.

"Brother?" Al quietly knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

Ed sat up. "Go ahead."

Al sat at the corner of the bed. "Ed, you've been sulking up here for hours, Did Something happen today at work?"

Ed covered his eyes with his metal hand, and shook his head. "Alphonse, that's the thing.

There isn't any 'work' for me anymore."

"What?" Al said quietly, but still panicked.

"Al, I was fired."

"Brother! What'd you do this time?"

Ed sighed. "I guess it's time for the truth to come out. It was going to eventually,"

Ed sat all the way up and took a deep breathe. Looking straight into Al's eyes, "Alphonse, I know I should have told you, but I'm," He gathered his strength. "I'm Bi-sexual. The fuher doesn't want our type spoiling his 'perfect' military"

Al shook his head. "Why would you hide something like that from me?"

Ed looked down at the blanket. "I thought, I thought you'd dis-own me, that you would be disgusted."

Alphonse took Edward's hand "Edward Elric! You stop that now!"

Ed was alarmed to hear his brother say his full name

"Ed! With dad away and mom…gone, you're the only thing I have left! WHY would I push you away? I love you, brother. We've been so much."

Ed shook Al's hand away. "That's why I didn't tell you. YOU'VE been through TOO much lately. I didn't want to add another thing to your already full plate."

Alphonse kissed Edward's forehead. "Still, I would have much rather have known."

Al gave Ed a hug. "Are you hungry, ni-san?"

Ed's stomach rumbled. –obviously he was hungry.

Alphonse gave a small giggle.

"I made chicken, and used Gracia's recipe for apple pie."

Ed smiled. "Why? Isn't that only for special occasions?" Ed continued "Getting fired isn't exactly a 'great' occasion."

Al gave a sweet smile, "Ed, I'm not stupid. I could tell you were feeling down the minute you walked in the door. I made it in hopes of cheering you up."

Alphonse always cooked. Sure! Ed could cook…..if you wanted food poisoning.

Ed's job was to bring home a paycheck, and keep the house clean. With Alphonse being a little neat freak, Ed usually only had to bring home money to live on.

Dinner was amazing. Edward ate half of the apple pie himself.

"Wow, Ed, Hungry?" Al giggled

"Shuddup, I eat when I'm depressed."

Edward took a shower that night.

Just as he got out the bathroom,

His phone rang.

Still drenched, and with a towel around his hips, Ed scrambled to get the phone. He snagged his toe on the rug, and fell. Putting back on the towel, Ed patted his bedside table, grabbing for the phone.

"Ugh, Hello?" He grunted.

"Hey…" Roy said.

"Roy, Look, I don't need your thanks or apology. When the military needs help covering their asses from those freaky immortals, they better not come knocking."

"Ed, that's not what I called for."

Edward was a bit surprised. "then what is it?"

Roy held the phone away from his face and stared at it. He wanted so badly to knock ed off of his self-made pedestal.

"Look, I thought for a while on this, I know It's crazy, but listen. I think I have a way to get you back into the military…."

Ed gritted his teeth so loud you could hear them over the phone "what your fucking-ridiculous plan this time?"

"Ed, you'll need to re-take the exam, and get back in."

"Why would that work? You jackass."

"The reason it would work, is because, this time, you'll be taking the exam as a girl…"

Edward lost grip of his towel. He stood naked, ranting. "WHAT!"

"Edward. It may be the only way. We'll put your hair in pigtails; you'll wear a miniskirt, and a choker."

"Psh nice try, what about my auto mail?"

"You'll wear white stockings, and Lolita-mary jane's, as for your arm, You'll wear a white, collared, button down."

"Tcht, Who's benefit is this for? My alchemy or your sexual thrills? Anyways, Girls have boobs."

"Hey!...Both. And You'll have to stuff. I have something that will work."

"It's bad enough that I'm actually considering this Roy. Wouldn't you think that it'd be hard to fight in high heels?"

"You're considering?..." Roy smiled " alright, how bout this. The Heels 'round me, flat brown boots when you're fighting."

"Why the Hell do I wear high heels?"

Roy sighed. " Ed, If you want to fool the military, You'll also need to have a height difference…. No offense."

"none taken. Pervy shit head. No offense." Ed snickered

" Wait a few weeks, Ed, you don't want to re-enter the military too soon after you got kicked out, They'll be suspicions."

"No, duh!"

Roy grinned a bit "And if I date you then, there won't be a problem."

"If they find out, they'll be a huge problem."

"Then We make sure they don't."

Edward sighed. "This is crazy, but I'll sleep on it. I gotta go get dressed" He hung up the phone.

Chapter 9 Into the Flames

"Mustang you're a jackass," Ed sung, almost like a commercial jingle "And this will never WORK." Ed held down the bottom of the skirt

"Quiet, I need to think." Roy shook his head

Edward ignored Roy's request. "Dude, I'm wearing shorts under this for when I fight."

Roy nodded the sort of waved Edward to go sit down.

"Full Metal," Roy sighed "shut up."

Ed smiled deviously. "Well, well. Colonel's trying to make me shut up! Tcht, what nerve, Roy. I'm the one who's posing as a girl to fuck around with the military."

'Fuck around with the military' the sentence jarred around in Roy's head,

"Don't you mean fuck 'off' the military." He grinned

A deep shade of red flickered over Ed's face

"I say what I mean, Mustang." He gritted his teeth

Roy just shrugged. "Just a thought."

Riza knocked on the door, "sir, I'm back with the coffee…"

Roy nodded "Come in Hawkeye."

It was too early in the morning for Edward to care if riza saw him like this, Ed just slouched, and slowly sank into the overstuffed leather couch.

"Mustang, you should Really clean up in here, How do you expect to be fuher with such poor organizational skills?" Riza said with a frown, handing Ed and Roy their coffee.

Ed let out a bellowing laugh "ha! You should see it BEFORE he cleans it up!"

Roy turned a shot Ed a dirty look " you little shit."

Edward shrugged, "Hey, you're the perv who has me in a playboy bunny schoolgirl uniform, so who's REALLY the shit here, Mustang?"

Riza sighed; Honestly, She thought the whole idea was a bit absurd.

She got no thrill seeing Edward in a skirt. It was even more awkward when Edward ate in the outfit…. Food would be all over his face, he rarely even bothered using silverware.

"Do you men actually think this will work?"

Roy shrug " Something has to work, we might as well try this, and see if we're fucked…"

Riza knew Roy cursed, a lot. He just didn't do it in front of the higher up's.

'Fucked? Thcht, You'll be lucky if you get a goodnight kiss.' Ed thought.

Roy turned around from the kitchen, "Edward, Why the hell are you snickering?"

Edward brushed the crumbs off of his pleated skirt, He should have taken it easy on that muffin, Better yet, THOSE muffins.

Hell, Roy's a pain in the ass, but he knows where to get some great blueberry muffins….

As Roy walked by with the Dish of muffins, Ed tried to reach out for one.

Roy smacked his hand as he walked over to the recliner

"Riza, would you like one?" He asked

Riza looked Mustang, Confused "I'm sorry, I keep up appearances at work, my bad,"

He sighed. "Would you like a muffin, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He said, pulling the lid off the dish.

"That's alright mustang, you can speak to me as you wish, and this is your estate, after all. Oh. Yes, please. Those look great."

Roy smiled. "I made them my self."

'no you didn't, I saw you take these out of the package this morning, you little ass.' Ed thought.

"Liar." Edward said under his breath, playing with his pigtails.

Roy seriously couldn't put Edward's hair in pigtails to save his life, seriously. They were REALLY un-even, but Edward let Roy put his hair up, because it made Mustang happy. The fact That Roy was driving him crazy about it didn't help either.

Riza looked at Edward, now that she had sat down right across from him in mustang's front room. Edward blushed, noticing that Riza was staring. Riza looked up at Roy, A bit worried

"Colonel Mustang, Isn't this a bit much?" She asked, sipping at her coffee

Roy threw the Muffin rapper into the kitchen, completely missing the trash can.

"FAIL" Ed smiled as he turned to Mustang.

Mustang's eyes sharpened into a glare, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Ed got the clue; he had always been quick to learn.

Mustang looked back over at Riza, with a charming smile. He gathered his thoughts, and in a calm voice said, "Look Riza, I'll Agree, It's a bit far-fetched. You need to understand this is a last resort. You should have heard the things the fuher said to Ed,"

Roy walked back from the kitten, after picking up the wrapper and throwing it away.

He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and gave a small squeeze before grabbing his coffee off the end-table and continuing. "It's just an option that could work. Without military privileges, Edward will NOT fight those weird immortal people thingies…"

Roy threw his arms around in the last sentence.

"humocoli" Edward added.

Roy turned to Ed and pointed over his shoulder to the cross-dresser. "Yeah, what he said." Hawkeye held back a laugh; it was nice to see Roy so loose, and being himself. It was a breath of fresh after all those days at work seeing him in that serious and professional mask. She liked the real Roy a lot more….

" Half the time," Roy said "If we didn't have Edward to cover our ass, we'd be screwed."

Ed looked up "Mustang, You're screwed either way." Ed said flatly, but with a certain spark in his eye. Riza Tried to ignore that comment. She knew everything about Roy. The fact that he's had anger and drinking issues, that his mother was abusive, that his father was a cheater, And now, she knew Roy was sleeping with the blond.

In some ways, Riza felt more like Roy's caretaker than a colleague…

Roy blushed. "really full metal? That wasn't necessary." He said shaking his head

Edward shrugged. "Cheered me up, And I'ma need a lot cheering up if I gotta cross-dress in public," he sighed " you don't want me putting a bullet through my head."

Riza coved the pouch on her belt were she kept her gun, 'good, it's closed.' She thought, feeling a strange bit of relief.

Roy looked down at Hawkeye to see that the pouch had an object in it. "Riza," he sighed

"it's not even a work day, it's a sunny day in central." He took a sip of the coffee,

"Please explain why you're carrying that around."

Riza sighed, and shook her head. "I am a woman living alone in central; I keep it around for my own protection. But, honestly sir. I don't think that's any of your business."

Edward held back a laugh, but he couldn't help smiling. He was really liking this new riza, sure Mustang Hated it (only cause the bastard loves being in control) but Ed saw this as a great way to spend a Saturday morning. 'Hey, breakfast and a show and all for free?' he thought to himself. 'Hell, I'm spending my weekends here from now on.'

He nodded, "This is lots of fun colonel."

Roy snapped around to face Ed, and it was apparent he was embarrassed,

Not only the fact that Ed was mocking him made Roy a bit flustered, but also the fact that Edward had said the same thing in bed on Wednesday.

Riza gave a smile, "Roy, I hope you guys don't do something you're gonna regret by this," She sat her coffee down on the side-table and shook Roy's hand. "I need to go run some errands, but call me If you need anything." She opened the door, and turned back one last time. "good day, gentlemen."

"Bye riza!" Ed called from the coutch.

"Good day, Lieutenant." Roy waved, and shutting the door, when Riza was so far, you couldn't see among the crowded sidewalks of central.

Roy turned to Ed, wanting to yell, but instead threw Riza's paper coffee cup away, and then sat down across from Edward.

"Ohohohohohoho," Edward said "Dude, you totally got your ass Reamed by Hawkeye."

Roy took a deep breathe before speaking. 'No I better not.' He corrected himself mentally.

"Change into your 'boy' clothes, we're going to lunch." Roy said, getting up.

Ed turned in the couch, his ass in the air. He put his hands on the top of the couch back.

"I, Wanted to go in the skirt, to See if I really could fool any one in public, before trying it with the military.

"suit yourself, Full Metal. Just please don't beg like that, you look like a puppy."

Roy said, Bending his neck, making it give a small snapping noise as he walked up the stairs.

Chapter 10 into the flames

Warnings or side notes: Hai guys… I'm losing my F-ing mind.

I'm amazed this hasn't turned into something completely brain dead(thcht, kind of already has, Ed's cross dressing at this point, that's just a bit brain dead, don't you think?) . I really want to thank the people who read this, and Want to give a big thanks and Good hug to okiraka-Senpai on deviant art, She's really sweet, and has supported my fan fiction all along. I really Hope I don't disappoint you! Thank all of you reading!

Roy tossed the Mary janes at Edward.

"Here, these should fit, I asked Alphonse what shoes size you were….

You have no idea how hard it is to find girl's shoes that big."

Ed grunted. "Stop there," Ed shoved his feet into the glossy black shoes, the stockings weren't fairing well against the auto mail

"Two thoughts before we leave, no… three. First, where the hell did you get all of this stuff?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't enjoy discussing my drunken Halloweens…If you don't mind."

Ed ignored that, he really didn't want to know. "Okay…second question being,

Don't you think this shirt is a bit, I don't know, Loose? For a girl?"

Edward pulled at the loose white fabric of the ironed and pressed button down.

"Give me a moment to find what I'm looking for…"Roy sighed, VERY annoyed.

Ed nodded, and waited to ask his last question.

Roy had a bit off trouble getting off his knees, but grabbing Ed's hand, he got up fine.

Edward looked at the small pink box Roy was holding.

"Oh my gosh. Wow. That must have been really embarrassing to buy."

Roy blushed, and quickly looked away. He just put his arm straight out in a 90 degree angle and pointed to the bathroom. With his head to the floor, and trying to get his bangs to cover up his beat red face, flatly he said, " In there. Go put this on in there."

Ed took the box hesitantly…He never thought he'd be in a situation that required fake body parts…. 'PFTHT! Wow, that's a good one, Ed.' Ed laughed as he thought. 'I should write that one down.'

Ed blabbed on to himself in his head, it helped distract him from the fact he was playing the role of a girl. When Edward got into the bathroom, he felt a giant wave of nerves come over him, he had no clue what he was doing. "uhm…?" he said, blankly staring at the box. 'Well you gotta open the damned thing!' he answered himself mentally.

Ed just shredded the box apart, and then looked at the odd object he was holding,

A bra. Yeah, he'd seen Winry's bra's in the hamper when he stayed there for surgery or a tune up, but the thought of wearing one himself never came across his mind.

He Studied it for a while and with a deep, nervous breathe, finally worked up the nerve. "Alright, looks easy enough, uhm."

Edward struggled the first few times, but managed to get it on right. (lol, and to think that girls do it in 5 seconds on a daily bases. Poor Ed)

Ed pulled his shirt over the bra, and left the ripped and torn box in the bathroom.

After taking a deep breath, Ed unlocked the door, and stepped back into Roy's bed room.

He hadn't even got a chance to look in the mirror, and quite frankly, he was a bit afraid to.

With a sheepish laugh, Ed cleared his voice, to catch Roy's attention.

"heh, Uhm, how….how do I look?" Ed said, feeling ridiculous, yet slightly amused, it wasn't every day he got to dress up like a girl…'shit' he thought. 'Wait till Al finds out.' Ed gave a nervous forced giggle.

Roy looked up from his bed; he had a small palm-sized box in his hands.

A shade of pink took over his cheeks. "you, make a really, a really cute girl…"

Roy pulled at his collar; it was getting really warm in the room.

Ed cupped his new assets with his hands. "ha. The Bra-that-doesn't-support-your-breast-but-instead-makes-you-look-like-you-have-them-when-you-really-don't helped a bit, but this oversized shirt doesn't really do much for me. I feel really shotta in it." He sighed

"come here." Roy said, opening the small box in his hands. "just turn around."

Roy pinned the shirt together tight, in a corset fashion, Criss-crossing the safety pins. (not too tight, because it would show Edward's abs, and usually girl's aren't that ripped.)

"We'll go to Hottopic later, they'll probably have a corset-lolita long sleeve shirt, or something. Maybe just something that's just like this, but the seaming so that it's tighter. I really like the length and style of this though."

Ed gave an awkward smile. " oh… o..okay."

He felt odd, but it was a playful kind of odd. Like, starving- for- attention, going- out- of my- way- just- a -bit, so -you'll- notice playfully odd.

"you're voice will pass for a girl, you just need to act a bit sweeter, and PLEASE keep your temper under control…ok? That's all I ask."

Ed grunted, and then, with a sigh, he took a shot. He giggled quietly while blushing, and batting his Eyelashes.

"ohhohoho, Ed. you're good…."

Ed smiled, and put his hands on his hips. "I know….Oh! Colonel Mustang, Would you please do my makeup for me sweetheart?"

Roy had to admit, Edward put on a great show. "I guess…" Roy had help one of his girlfriend's put blush and marcara on, But that's all Roy knew.

Roy did Edward's makeup pretty good. It felt kind of wrong though, it was like Ed was his own life size doll. Roy drooled over the idea.

"Go ahead, look in the mirrior, change any thing you don't like," Roy said. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Edward nodded. This was strangely fun to him…

Ed looked in the mirror, "Wow, I look like some Japanese-punk-pop-schoolgirl."

Ed titled his head, put his palms on the egde of the conter, and stared at himself in the mirror. " somethings wrong.." Ed unbuttoned his shirt down until he came to the top of the bra, he didn't want people to know they were fake. "That's better."

Edward shuffled through Roy's bathroom cabinet until he found lip-gloss.

It was sopposed to be a gift for one of Roy's Ex-girlfriends', but he never given it to her.

The muted hot Pink tone looked nice on Ed too.

Ed kinda pranced down the stairs,

He hooked his arm with Roy's and pressed himself close to Roy.

This was role playing at it's finest. Edward re-arranged his bra, and with a devious grin, he looked at Roy. "Let's fucking do this."

Roy was really amused, his lover, was excited about cross-dressing, and only to lunch. Roy still was a bit confused on what made Ed tick. 'Maybe the challenge of passing as a girl?' Roy thought.

Chapter 11 into the flames

Roy grabbed Ed's hand.

Ed took it with a blush, and started swinging it.

This was kinda fun, no one had noticed yet, "let's see how log I can keep it up' Ed thought.

Roy wrapped his free arm around Ed's hip, And pulled Edward closer to him, this is how He'd hold his ex. Only, this time, something was there, with Edward, It was a burning a passion, a never-ending longing. *on pun intended

Ed winced a bit; he was starting to freak out, as they ended the crowded street.

Roy cloud fell Ed tensing up, Ed didn't even have to peak, and he knew.

"Ed, my love, breathe." Roy said, rubbing Ed's back. This helped a bit.

Ed looked up and forced a smile. "This is scarier than the fucking exam…" Ed bit his lip.

Roy pulled Ed forward.

Roy saw the flowers down the street, Edward would have to get used to getting those.

-Why not start now?

Roy walked into the store.

Edward refused, and stayed outside.

"suit yourself" Roy said.

He looked around a bit for something he could put in Edward's hair.

A lone red rose stood out at him from the corner,

Sure it was very cliché , but roses reminded Roy of Ed.

Roy walked over to the counter, "Good Moring ma'm,' He smiled.

The 20 year old girl blushed.

She leaned over the counter, "Now, what can I do for a gentleman like you?"

Roy shook her off mentally; He was dating Edward for crying out loud. "A single red rose, the one it the corner." He pointed

She smiled and retreated to get the flower, when she came back, Roy had his wallet out.

"Who's it for?" she asked

Rou smiled, and a fait blush came over him. "A Very close friend" He said handing Her the money.

"Oh," she replied.

"Maybe we can get together some time.' She winked.

Edward walked in, very put together, considering the circumstances.

"Hey Roy." Ed half smiled.

Roy turned to the counter, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, But I have someone." Roy smiled, cutting some of the stem off, and pushing it into Edward's hair. He bent over a bit, and kissed Ed's forehead.

"Thank you, thought, I'm flatted." Roy said flat, and unconcerned. Edward looked so damn cute right now.

Ed glanced over to the little bitch at the counter, but He kept it together. "Hi! " He smiled, "I'm Skie (sky)" Ed reach out his hand a shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Roy's girlfriend."

The girl's face went red. "OH! I didn't know! You're very pretty, Roy's lucky!"

Ed ignored the empty complement; He interlaced his fingers with Roy's and pulled him out the door. He Kissed Roy outside, Hard. Very passionately. He made sure that the whore at the counter saw. He wiped his lips, and then put on more lip-gloss as he waved.

"Bye!" He scowled.

Roy laughed a bit, "Edwa, no, Skie, You're really protective."

Skie looked at Roy in desperation "She was totally coming on to you!" He sighed, and cleared his mind.

Roy shook his head. "I REALLY like your new girly self-proclaimed name, Very exotic…"

Ed squeezed Roy's hand twice, shortly. "I thought you liked Exotic."

Roy grinned " I REALLY do."

Throughout the day, the complements kept coming.

Everyone thought Ed , no, Skie Was adorable.

Ed was starving for the attention, He'd been deprived for so long.

Roy loved sein Edward enjoy himself.'Holy shit, this is going to work.'

They both thought.

The sun settled.

Down the street, and clearly wasted man barged out of the bar.

"Hey, there Sexy *hic Thing." He wobbled "Nice ASSSS!" he yelled.

Edward turnded around with a snarl.

'No respect.' Edward thought.

Roy looked at Ed, very concerned. "Skie, it's not worth your time."

Ed yelled "You're a f!"

Roy stole Edward's lips, He had to get Ed to quiet down.

If he yelled, it would be it obvious she wasn't a girl.

Ed kissed back,' -Forget it.' He'd much rather feel, kiss and touch Roy than Rant to a drunken pedophile.

Chapter 11:

The next few weeks passed slowly.

Near the end of week 3, Edward and al ran a bit low on money.

Roy felt really guilty (duh, kinda his fault) and helped them pay their rent.

"Roy," Edward said, looking down at the money "no."

Edward, if you don't take the money, then you're going to get kicked out."

"I'll find a way!"

Roy shook his head, stepping out into the street. "You're too prideful."

Ed bit his lip "I have enough pride to cross-dress!"

And slammed the door.

'Thank god alphonse isn't home." Ed thought "He would have heard, and he would have pushed that money right back at Roy.'

It was too early for this crap. Ed stumbled over to the kitten, were he stood and stared at the coffee machine.

"What the hell?" he hit the thing, it wouldn't open.

"I guess I'm going out for coffee."

Edward Really didn't want to go out as 'ed' everyone knew about him and Roy, and he got Dirty looks when he went to the super market earlier this week.

He shuffled through the backpack in his closet. After he got what he needed, He threw the backpack back into the closet. "I can't always be skie."

He sighed

"I need to own up."

He walked into the coffee shop with his clunky heels. The only looks he was getting were "who's The new girl?' Edward still felt uncomfortable Going out or dressing as skie. It was worse now as Roy wasn't here to calm him down.

'She' walked up to the counter, and ordered.

The guy behind the counter was around his age, and looked like 'freggin nick Jonas.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in here before, are you new to these parts?"

Edward nodded. 'fuck I've been in here a million times as Ed, and you've hated me. Now that I have boobs you decide to hit on me? What a low-life.' He thought

"yes, I maybe new to these parts, But I already have a boyfriend." He blushed "a colonel in the military."

James (that's his name) shook his head, "That's sad, Roy's a little fuck-face, he already moved on from Edward?"

'She' gritted her teeth "Roy is an Amazing man, and would never do that!"

The words stung as he spoke them, even if he was trying to be girly, he had to try harder when he yelled.

James shrugged, "He's an ass" and as he turned around, He felt a hard yank on his hair.

He screeched from the pain, Edward dragged James out from behind the counter.

'What a fuck.' Skie thought. 'All I wanted to do was get some coffee, and this ass has to talk like that about Roy.'

James stared kicking at Ed.

Ed threw him to the floor.

James looked up at Ed, still flirting,-what an idiot "Playing hard to get? Look, I don't fight with girls."

Edward grinned "just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to fight like one!"

Skie kicked the floor, not wanting to make a bigger scene; He already knew Roy was going to kill him for this alone.

James pulled out a knife and sliced Ed's leg, deep enough for stitches. "What a little ass, Roy bought these for me!" 'She' gasped. She fell to the floor in pain, 'why couldn't you have cut my prosthetic?' Ed thought

'she' clapped her hands, and chained James's hands behind his back.

Edward grabbed the wound. "YOU DON'T CUT GIRLS!"

Just then, two police men walked in, and took James. Someone at the coffee shop had called. Edward had started it, kind of, but he didn't cause any permeate harm to James.

James had just sliced him open! The paramedics bandaged Ed's cut. They said it wasn't deep enough for stitches, and that the bleeding had stopped, but she should still get it checked by a doctor.

A bigger police man, looked more like he was from the military, helped skie up, and led him outside. "There's someone we want you to meet." He said.

A car waited outside. Edward knew that car. It was the same one that drove away the day of Roy's meeting. It was the Fuher.

The man stepped out of the car, and shook skie's hand, Ed made sure Bradley shook his flesh hand, so he wouldn't get suspicious.

Edward's heart started to race. 'Shit' he thought

He led Edward to a table, so he could get off the wounded leg.

"Hello, I'm king Bradley, leader of the military."

He said politely.

Edward smiled, "I'm skie Thompson."

Fuher returned his smile. "You're fighting today was very skillful, Even after you were cut."

Skie's eyes widened.

"Are you an alchemist?" Bradley Asked

Skie nodded.

"How would you like to join the military?"

'She' tilted her head slightly "that'd be great."

"I'd like you to take an exam; your chances are very high."

The fuher handed Skie a slip of paper with the time, date, and location, and then walked out the door.

Skie flowed as quickly as she could, and thanked the man.

After fuher had left, Edward took a cab home to call Roy.

"Roy! Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy!" Ed giggled as Roy answered the phone.

"Holly shit, Ed, take it Easy, jeeze. What?"

Edward explained the day's events.

"Edward, don't go and get into trouble as skie, try to keep a clean record. I'm not quite sure what Bradley's up to. Take the Exam, but tread lightly."

Ed laughed "Come over! We can celebrate!"

Roy paused. "I'm really sorry Edward, I Can't, I have a shit load of work."

"What the fuck ever, but your ass is mine when I'm back in the military." Ed laughed as he slammed the phone.


	2. chapter 12 through 14

Chapter 12:

The next few weeks passed slowly.

Near the end of week 3, Edward and al ran a bit low on money.

Roy felt really guilty (duh, kinda his fault) and helped them pay their rent.

"Roy," Edward said, looking down at the money "no."

Edward, if you don't take the money, then you're going to get kicked out."

"I'll find a way!"

Roy shook his head, stepping out into the street. "You're too prideful."

Ed bit his lip "I have enough pride to cross-dress!"

And slammed the door.

'Thank god alphonse isn't home." Ed thought "He would have heard, and he would have pushed that money right back at Roy.'

It was too early for this crap. Ed stumbled over to the kitten, were he stood and stared at the coffee machine.

"What the hell?" he hit the thing, it wouldn't open.

"I guess I'm going out for coffee."

Edward Really didn't want to go out as 'ed' everyone knew about him and Roy, and he got Dirty looks when he went to the super market earlier this week.

He shuffled through the backpack in his closet. After he got what he needed, He threw the backpack back into the closet. "I can't always be skie."

He sighed

"I need to own up."

He walked into the coffee shop with his clunky heels. The only looks he was getting were "who's The new girl?' Edward still felt uncomfortable Going out or dressing as skie. It was worse now as Roy wasn't here to calm him down.

'She' walked up to the counter, and ordered.

The guy behind the counter was around his age, and looked like 'freggin nick Jonas.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in here before, are you new to these parts?"

Edward nodded. 'fuck I've been in here a million times as Ed, and you've hated me. Now that I have boobs you decide to hit on me? What a low-life.' He thought

"yes, I maybe new to these parts, But I already have a boyfriend." He blushed "a colonel in the military."

James (that's his name) shook his head, "That's sad, Roy's a little fuck-face, he already moved on from Edward?"

'She' gritted her teeth "Roy is an Amazing man, and would never do that!"

The words stung as he spoke them, even if he was trying to be girly, he had to try harder when he yelled.

James shrugged, "He's an ass" and as he turned around, He felt a hard yank on his hair.

He screeched from the pain, Edward dragged James out from behind the counter.

'What a fuck.' Skie thought. 'All I wanted to do was get some coffee, and this ass has to talk like that about Roy.'

James stared kicking at Ed.

Ed threw him to the floor.

James looked up at Ed, still flirting,-what an idiot "Playing hard to get? Look, I don't fight with girls."

Edward grinned "just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to fight like one!"

Skie kicked the floor, not wanting to make a bigger scene; He already knew Roy was going to kill him for this alone.

James pulled out a knife and sliced Ed's leg, deep enough for stitches. "What a little ass, Roy bought these for me!" 'She' gasped. She fell to the floor in pain, 'why couldn't you have cut my prosthetic?' Ed thought

'she' clapped her hands, and chained James's hands behind his back.

Edward grabbed the wound. "YOU DON'T CUT GIRLS!"

Just then, two police men walked in, and took James. Someone at the coffee shop had called. Edward had started it, kind of, but he didn't cause any permeate harm to James.

James had just sliced him open! The paramedics bandaged Ed's cut. They said it wasn't deep enough for stitches, and that the bleeding had stopped, but she should still get it checked by a doctor.

A bigger police man, looked more like he was from the military, helped skie up, and led him outside. "There's someone we want you to meet." He said.

A car waited outside. Edward knew that car. It was the same one that drove away the day of Roy's meeting. It was the Fuher.

The man stepped out of the car, and shook skie's hand, Ed made sure Bradley shook his flesh hand, so he wouldn't get suspicious.

Edward's heart started to race. 'Shit' he thought

He led Edward to a table, so he could get off the wounded leg.

"Hello, I'm king Bradley, leader of the military."

He said politely.

Edward smiled, "I'm skie Thompson."

Fuher returned his smile. "You're fighting today was very skillful, Even after you were cut."

Skie's eyes widened.

"Are you an alchemist?" Bradley Asked

Skie nodded.

"How would you like to join the military?"

'She' tilted her head slightly "that'd be great."

"I'd like you to take an exam; your chances are very high."

The fuher handed Skie a slip of paper with the time, date, and location, and then walked out the door.

Skie flowed as quickly as she could, and thanked the man.

After fuher had left, Edward took a cab home to call Roy.

"Roy! Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy!" Ed giggled as Roy answered the phone.

"Holly shit, Ed, take it Easy, jeeze. What?"

Edward explained the day's events.

"Edward, don't go and get into trouble as skie, try to keep a clean record. I'm not quite sure what Bradley's up to. Take the Exam, but tread lightly."

Ed laughed "Come over! We can celebrate!"

Roy paused. "I'm really sorry Edward, I Can't, I have a shit load of work."

"What the fuck ever, but your ass is mine when I'm back in the military." Ed laughed as he slammed the phone.

Chapter 13 : into the flames

Side note: I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes, but these are all mostly written at night, or when I am bout to pass out, so please don't flame for spelling, I will get around to fixing and what not later after I have adequate rest. Thanks!

Edward spun the tips of his thumbs around each other. He was shaking in his skin. If he moved anymore, his auto mail would hit against itself and clank, giving him away. '

'How the hell is Roy able to stay so calm all the time?' Ed worried

'It's probably not natural; no human could hold that stone-face for so long…'

It was obvious Edward was trying to distract himself, hell, he needed it.

Roy looked down at Edward with a frown, "Stand up, skie, a young lady shouldn't sit like that. Also, imagine what the military would think of you sitting down when you should be honored to be here, stand up and pay respect."

Ed pouted, "These shoes are a pain…" he said, standing up, and nearly stumbling.

Roy glanced away, out the window. "I will buy you new shoes if you pass the exam. Hell, they'll be custom made if this shit plan works."

Edward felt a pain in his chest; Roy's words were laced in doubt. 'If this shit plan works.'

-ouch.

Edward's heart beat even faster, 'the written test would be easy, but he'd have to put on a show to impress the fuher during the other part.' Ed thought, the near idea was drowning him inside.

If you passed the written part, you would move on to the physical one. There was a break between the two, were the alchemist could rest and prepare, and the one's who failed the written section were asked to leave. Edward got a 97% on the written part when he'd taken it 5 years ago, so he already knew the answers, and in this time, he had learned the correct answers for the one he missed. He had the written exam in the bag. What was he going to do for the physical? – Crap, he hadn't even planned that out. Last time, it was sheer luck. Ed hoped there would be enough luck to cover his ass this time as well.

Roy jabbed Edward in the rib with his elbow. "Fuck, skie, get it together, you're never going pass if you keep zoning out.

Edward cringed, his rib was going to be bruised, -but it got his attention at least. "Thanks colonel fuck-face, like that's going to help." Skie whispered

Some of the other new alchemist stared at Roy, "what a jerk' you could hear one of them whisper. That or they would say "what kind of ass would hit a girl like that?"

Ed grinned; it was kind of funny seeing Roy was being put down. After all of those short jokes, he deserved it. Now, with him putting up with this little charade, Edward wouldn't mind a few more comments about his commanding officer.

"tcht, what comes around goes around." She said, pulling at the back of Roy's hair.

"ouch." Roy jumped, and then rubbed the back of his hair.

Ed looked at Roy with an angry grin "if you don't want any more of that, I suggest you shut up."

A younger alchemist down the way hid a grin, he really liked this new girl, she had a very do-what-I-want attitude. Edward could see he was getting attention from the others, and he didn't mind, - some one was going to have to put Roy in his place. Ed shrugged. 'Whatever' he thought.

The giant door opened, "would numbers applicants number's 1-20 please come into this room, and pick a seat?" a young man announced. It was Jean havoc.

'Hohohoho, this is what that guy has to do all day when he's not helping Roy with his shenanigans? That SUCKS for him.' Ski thought.

As Ed walked in, havoc gave him a wink, "good luck, buddy." He said, As Ed passed him, and walked over to the seat in front. (Edward liked sitting in the front, you could hear the instructions and you don't get as distracted. Edward just wanted to get this over with.)

A lot of Roy's closer friends were in on the scheme, and were in full support of it.

There was Riza Hawkeye, Maes huhes, and jean Havoc.

Havoc made sure he worked this panel for the new alchemist today, so he could help Edward along if something came up.

Ed popped his neck on both sides, and cracked his knuckles. Let's get this the hell over with." Ed grinned

He took the pencil in his hand, but havoc interrupted. 'ahhahah, Please don't start." He whispered.

Havoc walked to the front of the white room where a blackboard waits as his backdrop.

"Good morning gentlemen, and," He coughed. "Lady.'

Ed was the only female. Skie made a quick little gesture to tell havoc to knock it off. He took the sharpened end of his pencil, and slid it across his neck quickly. Havoc got the hint.

"Today, we are examining you to see if you are suitable for our military,

You will be answering 50 questions. Most of them are fill- in –the bubble, but there a few short constructed response questions at the end. The short constructed responses need to be answered with complete sentences. Please answer the questions to your full ability; we need to see your knowledge as an alchemist, fighter or a file-man.

When you signed into today, you should have got a card; this card will tell you what category you are. I will need to see that card as I go around passing out the exams. Please get that card out, and have it ready when I get to you." Havoc took a deep breath; he had to give the same speech 7 other times today. "This test will asses you on many things, the knowledge you already have, your skills, your decisions in a hostile situation, reasons you're joining the military and so on. If you stuck on a question, skip it, and come back to it later. I you need to leave the room, please raise your hand. I will come to you and collect your test book before you may leave. There must be no interruptions; any talking will result in an invalid test, and having to leave immediately. Let me also remind you that you can only take this exam once yearly. You have 30 minutes to complete the exam, anyone who is not complete in the given time, will also be required to stop, and hand in their test booklet. If you have any questions during the test, please raise your hand, I will do my best to answer it. I wish you all good luck, you may begin." Havoc gave a sigh of relief. He was glad he was done.

Sure, havoc was done, but for Edward, this had only begun. Edward took a deep breath, nodded, and picked up the #2 pencil. 'Let's do this.' He thought.

Chapter 14

Skie was done within 15 minutes. To Ed, it was a piece of cake. 'hm, cake sounds great, I think I'll get Roy to buy me some after this is over…."

Edward looked down at his hands; the auto mail was getting kind of annoying; he always had to wear these gloves.

His mind wondered and hopped from one thing to the next.

Havoc walked over to Edward with his hand in his pockets.

"skie, if you are finished, you may turn in your test book, and wait outside."

He said, he knew Ed was dying in there.

Edward smiled, "thank you, sir." Havoc was really helping out today, Edward was about to poke his eyes out with the pencil.

Skie put her hands in her pockets, and walked out of the room, every step she took had a little bounce to it.

Skie closed the door quietly behind her.

Roy looked up. "Why are you out so early? What'd you do wrong?"

Edward's face got a bit red. 'I didn't do anything wrong. I was FINISHED so havoc let me out early."

Skie sat down against the wall next to Roy. She yawned and rubbed her eye. 'This is getting kind of cute.' Roy thought silently

Ed looked up at Roy, his eyes still damp from yawning, "Roy, I didn't sleep well, do you mind if I take a nap?"

Roy nodded "Sure, but I don't see why you're asking me."

Skie buried her head into Roy's navy blue sleeve,

"nyan." Edward said softly before drifting off to sleep.

Roy played with skie's hair; 'she' had left it all down today.

It was soft and wavy. It was like gold streams in Roy's palms as he ran his fingers through it. Roy let skie sleep until the rest of the alchemists were let out of the exam room. Roy put a cold hand under skie's shirt, and up her back.

She woke up frightened and upset. Then she gave a evil glare to Roy.

"Don't ever do that again!" she said, angry, but quiet enough so only Roy could hear.

Colonel shrugged, "whoops."

Edward gave out a deep sigh.

Roy looked skie in the eyes

"What are you doing for the physical exam?"

Edward shook his head 'I don't know, I'm screwed…. I was thinking about alchemic sparring, but I have no one to fight."

Roy grinned a bit. "There's always me."

Skie's face lit up in a smile, "an opportunity to get to kick your ass without getting arrested, hell, let's do it."

Roy was going to take it easy, making all the attention go to skie, he wanted Edward to look good in front of the fuher.


	3. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Into the flames

When Havoc came out with a smile, his eyes went directly to Edward.

Edward looked up from the paper him and Roy were using to plan their fight.

"yo, E-Skie," He blushed.

Skie looked at the man with a 'oh-shit-you-almost-blew-our-cover' smile.

"yes?"

Havoc handed her the test, with a percentage circled at the top,

Roy stared at the exam in awe "How the hell…"

Edward Smiled, "if you study, you get a perfect score."

Roy shook his head, "fuck, you're going to need it for the physical exam."

Havoc tilted his head, "why, what do you have planned?"

Skie played with her braid, "'Heh, nothing.."

Havoc sighed, and shook his head, "Hell, I need a break, you guys have 25 minutes, figure it out." He said, walking down the hall.

Every muscle and inch of Edward told him he was fucked. There was no way they were going to be able to pull this off. Skie grabbed Roy's hand, interrupting him from writing.

"Colonel, there's no Fucking way this is going to fly, let's just pack up and go home..."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand as he stood up, "no, we're following through on this."

Skie's entire face went red as she yanked Roy's hand off of her. "LOOK, I never asked for any of this, it's basically all your fault. Just leave me alone." She said loud, but not yelling. Skie kicked her shoes off, and darted down the hall to Roy's office. Edward knew that Roy would just come after him, but it didn't matter were he went, Roy would just follow. Skie buried her head into the sleeve of Roy's military jacket, she still had it on. 'To think that I even had a chance…' she thought.

Riza walked into the room quietly, and set a stack of papers on mustang's desk. She stopped when she heard a soft crying sound from behind the desk.

She slowly walked around the desk, "edwa-skie m'aam, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" she said softly, kneeling down besides the crying alchemist.

Skie wiped her face with the sleeve, 'I'm getting way too emotional.' Ed thought.

"It's that bastard colonel! He got me into this," Edward tugged at the skirt fabric, "He, HE did this to me."

Riza took a deep breath, "Look, I know he's a bit out there, and he doesn't have the 'cleanest' mind, but you have got to have some patience for Roy." Hawkeye turned around; to make sure she closed the door behind her on her way in.

"I don't have to have anything for that jerk," Edward said, blowing the strand of hair out of his face. "He hasn't helped me a BIT. I need to get going, I only have," Ed looked at the clock, "Holy shit, 10 minutes?"

Riza Sighed "You Have time. Look, Havoc told me you're Sparring with Roy, correct?"

Edward nodded with a worried face.

"if you're sparring, then I'd Expect Roy to take it easy on you, to make you look good.

While he's vulnerable, and pardon my language, knock him on his ass. If you're angry at him, Take it out on him during the physical, And get it over with. You'll make yourself look like a stronger alchemist, and you can get all your anger out."

Ed looked away for a moment, and thought, "that will work, thank you Riza."

She nodded and stood up, "good luck Ms. Thompson."

Roy came in. "Skie, We have 7 minutes, it's do or don't. Make up your mind now."

Skie stood up, and smiled. "You know what colonel Mustang, I forgive you."

Roy looked at Ed, puzzled "What?"

"I forgive you, and it's time to go and get this exam done! Are you still going to spar with me?"

Roy nodded, "Okay, that was the plan."

Edward gave a devious smile as he walked out the door, "then common silly.."

He gritted his teeth 'finnally, I get to kick that jerk's ass.' Ed thought.


	4. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

into the flames

"Alright, it says here you are Skie Tompson, a 16 year old alchemist, is that correct?"

Edward was jittery as hell, 'yes, sir. That is correct."

The older man nodded, and took his seat.

"Please, beggin."

Skie smiled, "thank you. Gentlemen, for my exam I decided not to plan anything." She swallowed, "because, in Real life, you have no control over what happens in a fight, and you only plan for the best outcome."

King Bradley folded his hands in his lap, and watched silently.

"I will be applying that idea to alchemic sparring. As you can see, I have asked Colonel Roy mustang, the flame alchemist to assist me in my exam. He is obviously a higher up and more skilled alchemist, and most likely has a more advanced strategy…

Or one would think."

A few men at the observer's table gasped, "who is this brat?" One of them whispered.

Edward grinned, hearing every word they said, they had no clue what was coming.

Skie, being the clever girl she is, started to run, and faked tripping,

her hands went to the floor. Roy looked around clueless as the floor reached out at him.

He snapped his fingers and burnt it. 'Wow, ed. You HAVE to do better than that.' He thought. Edward stood back up, and ran towards Roy.

'yeah! I can actually run in these…' skie thought as she smiled.

Edward clapped his hands, and jammed them up against the metal piping as he ran.

Edward threw the shuriken at Roy's legs, and pinned his pants to the ground.

Roy struggled, but couldn't get out. 'Fuck. I look like a wimp. I can't let Skie win this easily; we have to put on a show.'

Roy pulled them out, and Ran. Skie grunted.

She ran up behind Roy, but Roy turned around, "crap." She yelled

Roy clicked his fingers, but nothing was burnt. Edward did a back-flip in the nick of time. "Hey! Watch it sparks, you almost got me." She grinned.

Roy went into grab her, but she kicked the ground, forcing dirt into Mustang's Eyes.

"You play dirty, Skie!" he yelled.

He threw his arm in the air, hitting nothing. He cleared his eyes, they still stung, but at least he could see. He swung his leg up in the air, and swept across Ed's golden hair, Edward ducked the hit, and slid under Roy.

Behind the colonel, Edward clapped his hands, and transmuted the fabric of Roy's Sleeves together.

"Oh, I get it now." Skie said in awe, Edward was playing dumb. "These gloves are made of ignition cloth." She yanked them off. "With-out them, you're USELESS." She giggled. She threw them to the ground, and kicked Roy's feet out fro under him.

Roy fell to his knees on the floor, and winced. Skie transmuted the chain from his old watch to the ground, to keep Roy's hands still. "I win." She smiled.

Roy pushed his eyebrows together. He was going to act defeated.

Skie undid the colonel, and helped him up. She shook his hand, "Thank you very much, sir." She grinned. Roy nodded back in reply. "That is all, Gentlemen." She turned and said to the administrators.

Bradley stood up and clapped. "That is very clever of you, Skie, You catch on very quick."

She stood still and smiled "thank you, sir."

"But your lack of planning may be your downfall."

Skie frowned. "Sir, it was only that part that I didn't plan."

Fuher smiled, "very well young lady, show us what you did plan." He said, folding his hands in front of him.

She bowed her head. "Thank you." She said. On the inside, Edward was cursing out Bradley, but that was only on the inside.

Edward hadn't planned shit, but was going to act like he had.

"If you need, we can continue the Exam outside." One of the men said

Edward nodded. "Yes, I wish to continue outside."

Outside:

All around, the other Alchemist were transmuting and what not, trying to get a chance at being a state alchemist. 'shit.' Skie thought 'should have just cut it off after the sparring, then I wouldn't be in deep trouble right now.'

Ed looked around, there was a stream, trees, and a giant rock hill, -raw materials.

Ed thought… 'got it.'

"Here. This will be fine." She said. The 6 men stopped, and stood, waiting for skie.

'hell, let's hope it works.' Edward mumbled.


	5. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Into the flames

(Sorry it took so long, I was having bad writer's block)

Edward stood by the rushing water, the river was at least a good 100 feet across- but that was just an estimate.

Skie thought. 'if I d make torrents, the water will wash them away before I can finish transmuting….no, can't do that. What if I, no. okay, if I transmute fast enough, then I can make it long enough to span the distance, let's just hope I can.' She nodded –that will have to work.

"There will be a few display's of my abilities outside." She said softly.

The fuher nodded, "that's fine; you have 15 minutes left by the way."

Skie's eyes widened 'wtf am I going to do for 15 minutes?' she thought silently.

She turned back to the water, and took a deep breath. "here goes nothing."

She clapped her hands, and slammed them against the hard ground by the river, it was nearly rock. Skie took the some of the iron and other metals from the ground, and formed a bridge. Edward put a lot of energy making the transmutation his fastest, if he hadn't, the bridge would have collapsed under its own weight.

She stood up and smiled, "see?" and then went on the bridge, "It's sturdy too."

She jumped.

Fuher nodded, "Well done."

Ed smiled, "alright. Next,"

She ran over to a glass door and kicked it in. the small pieces of glass went everywhere. They sparkled in the afternoon sun. Ed was kinda pumped; it wasn't every day that you get to kick a glass door in, especially a 'military' glass door….

Most of the men stood in awe, and gasped. Skie picked up all the shards of glass.

"sorry…" she sighed.

Fuher stepped towards Ed, "I am very disappointed….now tell me, why on earth would you do that?"

She looked down. 'I….Can fix it, sir"

The man stepped back to his previous spot. "Please do."

Edward transmuted the glass, it was as if it had never been touched. "See, almost everything can be turned back to its original state, that is if you have the materials.

It's a big rule of alchemy, Equivalent exchange."

The lead man nodded.

"In fact you're the only applicant so far to bring that law up. It's hard to think they 'missed' it, it's a fundamental law of alchemy."

She smiled "yes sir. I have nothing else prepared, I am done now…"

King Bradley smiled, "since you have time, would you mind coming inside and answering a few questions?"

Ed freaked out inside, "ye…yes sir. I wouldn't mind at all."


	6. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Into the flames

"skie, now tell me, why did want to join the military?" Fuher asked.

Go figure, Ed should have known that he would ask this question, they always do. Big stupid-face military.

She took a deep breath, "I joined the military because I wanted to serve the people, I want to protect, to make the most out of myself."

Bradley nodded, "Very good. So how long have you been doing alchemy?"

"I have been doing alchemy since I was 5, Sir."

"That's very impressive; did it actually work with you at that age?"

She nodded, "Sometimes."

Fuher's eyes narrowed, "now tell me, what is your relationship to Colonel Roy Mustang?" he said coldly, his words were sharp and cut at Edward's thoughts.

"Sir, Colonel Mustang and I are merely acquaintances. I barely know him besides the fact that I live close to him."

King Bradley turned around to face the window, "That is all, you may leave now," he shot skie a look from over his shoulder. "We will contact you if we deem you worthy to be in the military."

Ed nodded once, "Thank you sir." And quietly left the room.

Roy was waiting for him. "How did it go? I couldn't hear through the door?"

Edward scrunched his eyebrows,

"Seriously? You were Eavesdropping?"

Roy shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets. "that's the thanks I get for helping you with your exam?"

Ed punched Roy in the arm, "I still wanna kick your ass, you jerk!"

"Why's that, Ful.."

Ed shot Roy a dirty look "Don't call me that!" he whispered "And do I REALLY need to explain to you why im angry?" He threw his arms out to 'display' his attire.

Roy raised an eyebrow, " I guess not."

"I got to leave, I Can't be lounging around here anymore, with me not being part of the military and all."

Roy nodded, he understood. "I'll call you if there's any news about the new alchemist."

"fuck, you better, I Want to be the first to know."

Mustang shook his head "A young lady shouldn't talk like that, Watch your tongue Skie."

Ed grinned, "A colonel shouldn't dress me like this, Watch your ass mustang." She said as her clunky Goth boots hit the stone flooring. "Bye."

Ed made sure Alphonse Wasn't home when he got there. Al would either freak out or welcome him as a guest, thinking its Edward's Girlfriend. It was just a matter o time before Al found out; he did the laundry, and went into Edward's room and cleaned it with out his consent. "Hell, what does Roy want form me?" he whispered to himself as he fiddled with his key chain, trying to find the house key.

"This was the worst idea EVER."


	7. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Into the flames

(I am sorry to say, but into the flames is soon to be over I will let it go out with a bang though, so don't flame me *no pun intended… I a sorry, but I've spent too long on it, and I am starting a colab death note fan fiction with my boyfriend. )

"Brother! I'm home!" Alphonse smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Edward was sitting on the couch, eating potato chips, watching another stupid Japanese game show.

Al raised an eyebrow at him, "really? Can you please not do that? I just vacuumed the floor this morning, and anyways, you eat more when you're watching TV, it's a proven fact."

Ed pouted, "This is all I've eaten all day…"

Alphonse shook his head, and held out his hand, "gimme, now."

Edward shoved the bag to Al.

Alphonse went into the kitchen, and threw it out.

Ed looked at al with a O_O face "that was a perfectly good bag of chips, Al!"

"Brother, they're bad for you; I thought I told you no more junk food."

Edward rolled his eyes and sunk into the sofa, "they still taste good…."

Alphonse scuffled around in the kitchen for a while, "here, eat this while I make dinner."

He handed Ed trail mix. Ed looked up at al, all pouty. "but..uh…tcht, never mind, it's not worth fighting over."


	8. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Into the flames

Edward heard a knock at his door, He jarred down the stairs. It was too late for this shit.

"Hello?" he said, sounding agitated.

"We need to talk." Roy stood outside the door, in the rainy streets of central,

The lights were low, and the orange sky was giving way to black and blue.

"oi, alright, come in." Edward opened the door and let Roy in.

"Here, sit down."

Ed sat on the end of the couch, he had a feeling that things weren't going his way.

"Why did you come here, Mustang?"

Roy looked up with a frown, "didn't you want to know the results?"

Ed sighed; he was so tired that he had completely forgotten about his day.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Roy folded his hands, "Look, Edward. I know you tried hard, but…The Fuher found a different alchemist." Roy frowned "I did everything I could. I am so sorry."

Edward shook his head and looked away. "It doesn't matter. I was just a dog, nothing more." Ed shot a quick glance at Roy "I was never going to be more than the military's BITCH." Edward clenched his fist "A pawn in a game, used when needed, and thrown away when they were done. I should have never been part of it."

"Edwa."

"Shut up Roy! I'm packing my bags, going back to Resembool.

At least there I am wanted and acknowledged!"

"Ed, you're making irrational decisions based on emotion,"

Edward jumped off the couch, "So what, Roy? Do you want me to be an emotionless weapon!"

Edward stood by the staircase with a frown "I know what you did in Ishbal.

I'm sorry, but I am not a killer, I want no part in it anyway. This country is corrupt, and has its priorities fucked up."

Roy stood up from the couch "theirs no sense talking to you when you're like this.

When you can get your act together, we'll talk."

"Fuck you" Edward mumbled under his breath.

Just as Roy reached for the door knob, Edward turned to him.

"Go ahead, leave…" Edward's voice was quite and remorse full. "Leave, like you did with any other lovers that you had. Leave them with an empty heart; thinking that it's all they're fault when it's not."

Roy closed the door, "You have no idea what my love life is li…No. I'm not having this conversation with you. It's over." Roy said, his words sounded disconnected, and his eyes had a blank stare at the floor.

Edward shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's sad, such a strong man, and you can't even look me in the eyes….You didn't even try. I tried so hard for you Roy. All I ever wanted was to please you. To have you notice me, that's all I ask. But no. You were too busy chasing ass to see that I was breaking.

I was breaking, walking on thin ice. I loved you Roy, and then you make me wear that ridiculous outfit, and for what?" he crossed his arms. "So that you could fuck off whenever you wanted to 'see' me in your office? I wanted you to take me, Roy. I truly thought that you were different…."

"Edward, it's OVER. I told you already. I can't help that I'm a charming and handsome man. Who are you kidding, full metal? You only wanted me for the sex; you wanted the rush of my skin against yours, the warm sheets. You wanted the pleasure of me inside you, and nothing more."

Edward threw his fist against the wall. "YOU'RE LYING! You're just making assumptions now! I wanted you because I felt so much better when I was around you.

You were the pill; you numbed the pain that I have every day of my life. I cannot go a single day without regret! When I was around you, everything faded away, the doubts and the burdens I carry disappear."

Roy nostrils flared "You're just saying that, the only emptiness that I filled was the one in your bed, you fucking whore."

Edward's head dropped his eyes to the floor. "I think its best that you just…. Just leave. You'll only make this worse…" tears streamed down his face, he was letting the only thing he had here in central, walk out the door and leave, without even putting up a fight.

"Huh, I'll make sure the door doesn't hit my ass on the way out. You were a waste of fucking time, Edward."

Edward walked over to the door "I feel sorry for the girls you victimize, they deserve much better."

"That's funny, I thought I deserved better than some punk face shrimp."

Edward's face became red with anger, "Fuck you, you should have died in Ishbal, you bastard. Burn in hell." Ed slammed the door right in Roy's face.

Roy turned to the street, "good lord, what did I just do?"

His head sank as the rain wrapped around him in a bitter embrace.

"I….I loved..him."

Edward's knees gave in, and he fell to the ground. His head hit against the door, and he slammed the oak with his fist. Silver tears ran down his cheeks. "No, it shouldn't have ended this way…! He held his head in his hands, and sat on the floor. "No…"

Edward rolled up on the floor into a little ball and hid his face in his arms. He wished that the gate would have just taken his life….

"Edward!" Al said as he stepped in the door, He threw his things on the couch and raced to his brother's side. "Edward! What happened?" he said softly.

Edward barely opened his eyes. "Al, I was broken…"

Alphonse saw the glare in his eyes from the tears. He lifted his brother into his arms. His body was limp and weak, like a lifeless doll. Alphonse dried his tears.

"Please, Please don't cry…" al said, wiping the crystal tears with his shirt sleeve.

Edward fell again, but Alphonse was there to catch him.

Ed's face sunk into his brother's shoulder.

"Alphonse, I love you. You will always be there for me, right?" Edward whispered, muffled by the fabric.

Al wrapped his arms around Ed, and held the weak blond, "That's a silly thing to ask Edward," He rested his head on Ed's shoulder. "You gave up half your body for me, so in return, I'll give you half my life. I will always be here."

"nii-san. I love you." Alphonse cried. They had been through so much, His brother, the person who he looked up to, was sobbing.

Ed has been such a strong person. -what happened that made him broken like this?

Alphonse carried Ed up to his room. Alphonse figured that it'd be better to keep Edward in the same room that night, he seemed so vulnerable. Alphonse gently pulled the covers over ed. "oyasuminasai" he whispered, as he brushed over Edward's golden hair.

"I'm going to take a bath, but I'll be right back in bed soon."

Edward's eyes faintly opened, and he gave a weak "uuuh huuumm." as his head sank into the pillow.

Edward's dreams went black, nothing. He hadn't even heard what Alphonse said as he tucked him in. Edward's eyes fluttered open, -he still had been crying.

He wiped his tears and gave every ounce of strength to sit up. He winced at both the emotional and physical pain he was in. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock; 30 minutes had passed since he had been brought up here. "I….need a bath. I just want to think."

Edward stumbled to get out of bed. Getting undressed took him twice as long as usual.

He slowly made his way to the bath room that was connected to alphonse's room.

After being in the dark room, the bright lights were overwhelming. Edward winced and scrunched his eyes in pain. He groped in the air for a towel while his eyes were shut.

He felt fabric at his finger tips, and pulled it back. The fabric kept pulling, and pulling.

"Do we even own a towel this big?" Edward grunted.

"I'm pretty sure we," Edward slowly opened his eyes, this time he got used to the brightness quickly.

"Niii SANNNN!" Alphonse cried.

Ed's face was taken over with a deep shade of red; he put a hand in front of his face to block the view. "AH! Al! I am so sorry! I forgot that you were in here, and…."

Al pulled his wet bronze hair behind his back, and out of his face.

"it's fine…."he blushed "You've had a bad day, I understand."

Edward slowly nodded.

Al ran his fingers through the wet hair, "I'll be out soon, so if you wanted to take one, you cou…."

Edward dipped his foot into the oversized tub.

"I'm taking a bath now, if you don't mind." Edward faintly smiled.

The bath was big enough for 4 people, (being a bit larger than a hot tub), but it was still awkward.

"Uhh, brother..." Al blushed, he was very embarrassed.

"It's fine al. No big deal, just chill." Edward sighed, sliding deeper down into the water until it came up to his chin. Edward floated in the water, and took a deep breathe.

"It's been a long day, I am so sick of the military."

Alphonse nodded. "I am sorry; you really shouldn't have to go through this…..

Al's toes rubbed against Ed's, he jerked back, making sure he didn't touch ed.

"Maybe you should lay off with the government stuff, and find a normal job.

Uh!" al giggled, "That's not what I meant, I mean that you should find an easier job, and take it slow for a while. I'll get one too. We really don't need the military, do we?"

Edward undid his braid, and flicked the hair tie at the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom. "You're right, Al. And no, we don't need it; you've got your body back now,"

Edward leaned into Alphonse.

"And that was our only meaning to joining it in the first place…" Edward lay on Alphonse, his back to his brother's chest.

"I don't need the military, they can't be trusted."

Alphonse's face was red, "then who Can we trust?" he asked quietly.

"Me." Ed whispered.

Alphonse sighed, and started to play with his brother's golden hair.

Ed turned to Al, "Alphonse,"

Al tilted his head to the side, "yes, brother?"

"It's us against the world." He frowned.

Edward started coughing as he lay down in bed.

Alphonse gently set a hand on his forehead. "Brother, you're warm."

Edward face tightened.

Al frowned "Ed, get some sleep, you need to take care of yourself."

Alphonse walked around the bed, and lay on his side.

He scooted close to Edward. Edward released a faint humming sound.

"It's alright I'm right here." He whispered

Ed gave a small groan of pain, "promise….promise you'll be here, when I wake up…" he said softly. " Promise that you'll stay, please." Ed begged his voice was worn down and quiet.

Alphonse smiled, and wrapped his arms around Edward, pulling his sibling even closer to him "Edward, I will be waiting in the wings." He kissed the back of Edward's shoulder.

"Always."


	9. part two sequel! METAL SMITH'S EMBERS

Hi everyone, it's been a while, but I'm back! It's a new year and I missed you all ^-^

I thank everyone for the warm holiday wishes and the ongoing support from my readers. If I had the time, I would thank you all personally! I started school, so things are keeping me on my toes, however I will write when I can.

So without further interruption, I give you the sequel to into the flames!

PART TWO: METAL SMITH EMBERS

Edward stared out the window thoughtfully.

In his chicken scratch handwriting, he scribbled down a few words.

Roy peeked over his shoulder quietly.

Quickly, the dark-haired man read over the text.

"Ed," He chuckled with a grimace smile, "I never figured you for the poet kind of guy…."

The hot coffee in Edward's mouth burst out covering his 'journal'

In a dark brown sticky residue. –ed had always liked his coffee black-

Edward quickly dried the page and shoved the leather-bound book back into his briefcase.

He continued by standing up quickly yet hesitantly, realizing his height compared to his superior officer. "ROY!"

Edward got on his tippy toes to flick Mustang's forehead.

Mustang didn't react at all…..

Edward's eyes had a restrained gleam in them, a longing for the pain he had become so accustomed to while sleeping with Roy.

"You know I hate it when you do that" Edward sighed, trying his hardest to keep a cool demeanor.

A few awkward moments passed between the two before the blonde lightened the mood.

"I don't work for you anymore, man. Why are you here? Are you following me?"

Roy shook his head and laughed a bit to himself, Edward was as sarcastic as ever.

"No Full Metal, just luck, if you believe in that…"

Edward raised an eyebrow and calmly sat down, leaning back in the wooden café chair.

"Luck…..huh?..." Taking a sip of coffee, he shrugged "You know, it would take me five minutes to file a restraining order against you…?"

"Have it your way,"

"Because I know people, Roy…."

Roy laughed half heartedly. "Don't we all?"

If looks could kill at that moment, the man we know as Roy mustang would be six feet under, with piss pouring down on his headstone.

"So uh, what brings you here?" The older man asked casually, which was odd for him.

Edward felt so awkward having Roy act like a half-decent human being.

Edward smiled and turned to the cappuccino machine in the far end of the small café.

Behind a marble swirled counter, a girl with a dark brown apron, and matching embroidered visor stood laughing at her self for not being able to grind coffee beans effectively.

Admiring the girl from a distance, ed could hear her mutter…..

"Oh common, I'm making an ass out of my self!" she laughed.

"How come I can make the world's most technologically advanced automail, but I can't grind coffee beans!"

Edward and Roy sat watching her somewhat amused at her determination.

"Makes sense. She's quite the catch…Smart too" Roy grinned

Edward slugged him in the upper arm with his new titanium hand.

Roy cringed

"Yeahhh… You like that? Best model out there, one of a kind, just for me. Gets the job done quickly, and clean." Edward Smirked

Roy frowned. "The whole military knows about your cross dressing experience, Ed. How you gonna hide that from her?"

"Shuttup. Many people said I went out with style!...something you lack." He bellowed.

Then poked the stain on Roy's crisp shirt forcefully.

Roy folded his arms stiffly over the stain.

"That's your fault, Mr. Coffee spout"

Finally the grinder in the far back roared, and a brown apron was tossed on the floor.

The girl did a scoot hop over the back counter.

She waved goodbye to her manager, and timed out.

"Alright Ed, my shifts over, you want to …"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Roy looked at her with misty charming eyes, but it was all an act on his part,

Winry stared back with the same passion.

Edward took his automail leg and slammed it between Roy's legs, up into his groin.

-he had gotten the message.

"Yeah, common winry let's go." Edward smiled.

"It was nice seeing you colonel mustang" Winry chuckled.

"You don't have to call him that." The short blonde muttered hastily.

When winry wasn't looking, Edward shot the cold eyed man a serious look

And mouthed "No, Roy. Not anymore."


End file.
